


The Pacifier

by lord_fluff



Category: Critical Role
Genre: ABDL, Don't Like Don't Read, Pacifier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_fluff/pseuds/lord_fluff
Summary: Jester find an enchanted pacifier.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Pacifier

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first things I've written, and the first thing l've posted. Constructive criticism is very appreciated.

It was a cool fall day in Zadash.  
Jester looked down at the small object she had just stolen as she walked down one of the side streets of Zadash. The shop she had taken it from specialized in Adult toys, and she had found it by total accident. The object was a pink pacifier, unlike the ones meant for infants this one seemed sized for an adult.   
She had no idea why but as so as she saw it she was fascinated by it. “Why would anybody want this” Jester thought.   
Jester starred the pacifier and wondered what it was like to suck on it. She looked around to and saw she was alone except for a passed out drunk. She popped it into her mouth and begins to suck, as soon as she did a wave of calmness poured over her. After a few seconds of bliss she realized that she was a grown woman standing in the middle of a street sucking on a pacifier.   
Calmness turned to embarrassment, and she tried to pull it out of her mouth, it wouldn’t budge. She pulled harder, but it stayed firmly between her lips. Jester began to panic. “Why is this stupid thing stuck? What if someone see me like this? What would the Traveler thing if he saw me with this thing in my mouth.” She thought as she begin to pace, sucking on the pacifier as she did.   
“I need to get back to the inn.” Jester pulled her hood up and made her way to end point that the side street met a lager one, she stepped out into the street and begin to make her way to the inn. She weaved though the crowds of people making sure to keep her hood up and her head down.  
Jester’s mind was racing as she walked. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn’t see the large orc in front of her and walked into him.  
“Watch where your walk…” The orc began in a gruff voice; a look of confusion came over his face upon seeing the pacifier. Jester’s face turned bright red and she ran away.   
When she finally made it back to the inn it was just at sunset. The common room was a buzz of voices and laughter and rushed to her room.   
It was about two hours before Beau stumbled into the room. Jester ran up to her and frantically pointed to the pacifier. Beau removed it “Why the fuck do you have a pacifier” Beau slurred.   
“There was this sex shop and it had this thing, which is wired cause why would an adult want a pac…” Jester was interrupted by Beau shoving the pacifier into her mouth.  
“I’m not dealing with this tonight.” She said and crashed onto her bed. Jester huffed and climbed into her own bed and fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
